The Edolas Her
by Night Kaida
Summary: "What was the Edolas Lucy like? How did she fight if she couldn't use magic?" Gajeel let out a huff. "How should I know? I was busy, wasn't exactly payin' attention ta her." He noticed a sly smirk spread across the Script Mage's face as he realized his mistake. "But you were paying attention to the Edolas me?" Busted. GaLe one-shot


"Gajeel?" The said man looked to his left, eyeing the small blunette he was sitting next to. Thankfully, her teammates were nowhere to be seen, and he had been peacefully enjoying the silence until she had spoken up. Not like he minded, of course.

"Whadda ya want?" Not like he was going to let that small fact show, either.

Levy continued on, already used to his cold demeanor. "You said you met your counterpart in Edolas... What was he like?"

Gajeel let out a huff. "Why do you wanna know that?"

The small girl shrugged beside him, closing her big brown eyes for only a second before looking back up at him. "Does it matter? I'm curious."

The Iron Dragon Slayer rolled his eyes. He'd never understand her. "He was... pretty cool." Was all he said before tossing a piece of metal in his mouth and turning his attention to the pile of scraps on the table in front of him.

"And?" she prodded, "is that the only difference between you two?" Gajeel could hear the hint of a smile in her voice.

Crimson eyes turned to scowl at her as the man swallowed his mouthful. "Ha ha. Very funny, Shrimp." The small girl glared back at him, unhappy with the nickname he had given her, no matter how many times he used it. He ignored her pointed gaze as he continued on. "He had a bit of a bad reputation, got me into a few fights 'cuz of it."

"I asked for differences, not similarities."

"Oi!" Gajeel hissed, "Yer the one who asked me to tell ya 'bout 'im, so would ya quit interruptin'?!"

Her gaze softened before she glanced away, embarrassed. "Sorry..." she murmured quietly. "Continue." He felt a twinge of guilt for yelling at her, but not enough to make him regret it. She was, after all, interrupting her own reply.

"Not a lotta people liked him 'cuz he was a journalist..."

"A journalist?" She repeated before she could stop herself, excited at the idea. "Gajeel, can you write?" She leaned closer too him, eyes brimmed with curiosity.

He looked for words to answer her, his search coming up cold, forcing him to pause in silence for a few moments. "Well..." He began, trying to form a response. "I write the lyrics for my songs, but s'not like anybody likes them anyways..."

Levy frowned, and the Slayer noticed her tilting her head ever so slightly. "That's not true!" She argued, "_I_ like them!"

"You don't count!"

"I don't count?" She raised an eyebrow. The dark-haired male knew all too well that it meant she was about to beat him with logic, and he didn't like it one bit. "Why don't I count?"

"Cuz yer... you!"

She let out a huff and crossed her arms. "So because I'm me, what I like and don't like doesn't matter?"

"That's not what I said!"

"Yes it is!" Levy sighed, knowing it was hopeless to fight with him. "Whatever. But tell me, what was my counterpart like?"

Gajeel relaxed a little, happy she had changed the subject. He had been fighting a losing battle, and he knew it. "She was into makin' machines and stuff from what I gathered, which wasn't much. But her and the other Lucy seemed to fight a bit. That's 'bout all I can tell ya. Didn't have much time for talkin' between when we got to the city and when we heard what was goin' on from Nady."

"Okay," Was all she said. After a moment of uncomfortable silence between the two, she spoke up again. "What was the Edolas Lucy like? How did she fight if she couldn't use magic?"

Gajeel let out a huff. "How should I know? I was busy, wasn't exactly payin' attention ta her."

He noticed a sly smirk spread across the Script Mage's face as he realized his mistake.

"But you were paying attention to the Edolas me?"

Busted.

"W-Well, the Edolas shrimp was still just as small, had to make sure she didn't get hurt fightin' or nothin'."

Levy's grin only grew even more. "Was that a hint of a stutter I heard, Redfox?"

"What're ya talkin' 'bout? Yer imaginin' things, Runt!"

"Oh, really? And I bet I'm imagining the blush on your face as well, right?" She reached up and placed her small hand on his forehead, the cool skin of her fingers brushing delicately against his burning flesh. "Or perhaps you've come down with a fever?" The blunette's smirk couldn't get much bigger.

"You're seeing things!" He quickly hissed, slapping her hand away. "You've probably come down with something, you should get some rest!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her off the bench, snatching her book up in his other hand as he pulled he towards the doors.

"W-What are you doing?!" She stammered, caught off guard with his sudden action.

"I'm takin' ya home! Don't want ya collapsin' on the way back!" She was silent for a second as she processed the words before his Dragon Slayer hearing picked up on a slight giggle coming from the small girl. He scowled at her from the corner of his eye, not trusting the heat in his face enough to fully turn his head. "Don't get me wrong, I ain't doin' it t' be nice, or nothin'!"

A small smile spread across her lips as she finally caught her balance, falling into pace just behind him. "Of course not." She giggled to herself as she wrapped her delicate fingers around his hand that was still intertwined with hers.

**Sorry for those of you expecting a kiss scene or something, but I wanted to just stick with plain fluff, nothing intense.**

**Rewatched 16 episodes of the Edolas Arc (5.8 hours of my life) just to get this one-shot accurate. Not like many people will read it anyways. Heh. Just goes to show what I do for the few people who will read this story... I have no life ;w;**


End file.
